star_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tego
Tego is one of the oldest star warriors, he was a sheep dragon that died from a torn wing and having a large bite outof the side of his neck. From his life from protecting his earth, he carried over that will to protect and joined the warriors without question. Defender and friend, he always loves to help anyone out and protect anyone, figurative and literally. A warrior in the faction of Calix, and wielder of the element of darkness, he is a powerful warrior with a rarity among the warriors, a pure shield that is incredibly strong. it takes a considerable amount of force and effort for warriors to break and able to defend any attack, and if you manage to break it, you'll find yourself in pain. Life on Polaris was not good when he ascended far from it, accusations, hate and isolation was his life for many MANY decades until eventually, he worked to regain the respect of the older warriors through obscene prejudice against him and "warriors of his kind". despite that, he now is able to live happily with others and hopes to be himself. 'Abilities' 'Shield' Tego's Tried and True ability. He has a round shield with a diameter of around 12 feet. It has taken all kind of battery and attacks, large and small, it held true. No one really has managed to destroy it properly alone unless they were a Gladius and Light element. or had just as much stamina as Tego has. On the outer side is the symbol for darkness over it. Tego can summon 2 shields at a time in combat, due to their strength he can't make one on the field due to the high amount of energy he needs to keep them last. They can be equally be thrown out to the enemy and be returned to Tego like a boomerang. Attacks from the shield would be minor but they can cut you if you got hit by its edge. His shields can be converted into twin shield blades that can do more damage with their points and sharp edge and getting hit can be severe, however, it leaves Tego open for more attacks If his shield ever breaks, after a lot of sustained damage, it shatters into a field of shards that will hopefully surround the target and move to impale them all over their body as a final strike before they disappear. If the target isn't near, the shards will all still point to the target and be like a Gatling gun of all the shards funnelled at the target. 'Armor' Tego can summon a set of armor that covers his body completely that is a mix of medieval and magical armor of the same darkness. it is not as strong as his shields but they block most attacks and breaks off afterward 'Velvet ' Velvet is Tego anima, she is a roughly 7-foot tall purple sergal with a mane like Tego's in sprite form when she projects herself outside of Tego. She is a rare fused anima that has her own mind and can summon Tego's shield as well with greater control over its shape and size (as long as it still resembles a shield) and gives them a purple aura instead of its normal orange when she lends Tego her power. She is snappy and loves to tease Tego but in the en,d she trusts Tego with her use as her soul is bound to Tego She also gives Tego the ability of soul sight. In short he is able to detect, see and locate anyone's soul within a large 360 degree range from his body (roughly, it be the size of Polaris as a while). Passively he always has it "on" and unless they have a way to hide their soul from him, he will most likely know when someone is approaching him for any reason. If he has met the person before he's able to easily recognize who you are and direct himself, or others, to where you are located given you are in his range. 'Soul Siphon' Through interesting training with Shard and necessity dealing with The Order, Tego gotten the soul siphon to deal the other anima and hopefully kill everyone off and tie up that loss end. After going through the trials Tego is able to steal souls and gain power from them and eventually it was all settled. Afterwards,Tego casually eats souls as a pass time and no longer has too many issues using it in battle. In battle, every hit drains anyone a small piece of their soul that usually passes all physical forms of armor. His favorite soul type is the dark matter through A test shard had done that helped Tego grow a resistance and ability to deal with corruption and not get corrupted in this manner usually The ability had its downside until Tego's Ace ''event, but it's still prevalent known as soul lust. It normally would drive the user to hunger more and more souls if they don't eat in moderation, which Tego never aided by so much but learned to get used to it. But due to those events, Tego no longer can hold an unlimited amount of souls inside of him unless he wants a stomach ache, which he does and continues to do. This ability is something Tego is not willing to teach nor has the ability to any other warrior with darkness as their element. 'Before death' 'Origin' In life Tego was known as Drooken born on ''Zibos. He was born as a mana dragon, one with the magic that exists within and around everyone. Mana dragons were special as they were almost made of pure magic, attuned to one element completely and have complete mastery over it and even become the element itself. He was one of nature, able with complete control over plants in and around him. When he's sleeping or resting, he can make himself look and feel like one large bush. He had no parents on birth, his kind grew a new dragon when the last one died to keep the balance, meaning they are generally infertile. They can give new life, but there can never be another one until the last one dies, or a large pool of an element converges in one spot. 'Life' Outside of that He lived a rather prosperous life sheered by the people being the protector of humans, some as a friend, and few who revered him as his lord, but in reality, he was just saw himself as another being of life. Living nomadic exploring the world and saving people in need; enjoying the calm this brought him and the friends he has been with. His will have him willing to protect people, although on occasion his inner dragon is let loose to 'Friends & Foes' He protected and flown around his planet protecting people from other mana dragons, there were only 7 other notable ones that used the humans that lived with them either as fodder, servants, or simply toys to play with. some He found as friends, others as foes listed below. Gorvon, Buvlov were friends through a common interest of eating, they time to time have contests together and talk about eating. Kitra, Drave and Da-name were always dragons he pursued to get them to treat humans more equally. Scolar was... more a rival that wanted to show off he was better than him, but his real rival was Orikiin. They stood on opposite views on life all around them and they always butting heads back and forth. 'Death' Despite all his abilities he eventually succumbed in a fight against Oblaan ending up with his death marks as a village he was protecting in the distance burns down. The fight takes up a lot of energy and by the end of it, Tego had gotten too cocky and had his wing torn off having him fall to the ground coughing blood as he looked at Oblaan fly down landing on his chest before he could crawl away. soon his jaws came down on his neck and takes a large bite out of his neck which he leaves to bleed out, and by then left him paralyzed to watch his rival feast apon his body. Tego was only 540 years old at the time of his death, roughly an adolescents in time scale. 'Ascension and Early life' 'Ascension' Tego ascended alone, looking frantic remembering the village he was protecting before seeing it was not there, and he was up in the stars. Stella major approached him and welcomed him to the Star Warriors. 'Trial' Tego's trial was helping a village girl out of her burning home, the same village he was protecting before he died. He was doing his est to find her dad to return to save her despite not being able to do anything but talk to them, but eventually he managed to get them home, and after the whole incident caught a gimps of his old body, starring at it and accepted and internalized fully he was no longer able to protect his home physically anymore, where he stayed for a while to collect his thoughts before returning home. 'Faction Test' Tego's test was done before he had gained his element, and he wanted to do it in the hopes he gets it during the test. The first part was an obstacle course that consisted of 4 parts. for him it was an escort, a maze, and a lifting challenge. The Escort was simple enough, carry the dummy to the gole across poles without letting it get hit by the paint balls. easily enough he was able to hide the dummy in his wool and withstood the pelting of paint balls. The maze took him longer, as he only choose to do the course by brute force, following the left wall. The final challenge didnt take to long for him to finish, His strength and size were natural for him until they reached to his proper scale. The second part was against the durasteel dummy, fortified a little strong as it was going to face a dragon. As they watched Tego more then happily went at it like a chew toy slowly tearing into it all over and breaking it up. Although it wasnt long before he accidentally ate it before time was up. On retrieval, it wasnt any damaged further by his internals, but it was clear it was mutilated severely from the entire 3 minute segment. The final section he spared with Anthrax, Tego seemed to treat it as a joke until the little rat started attacking at him with an intense force. It was in this moment Tego took it seriously and attempted to fight back, whiffing with his hits until he was slowly pushed back to the edge of the ring. As Anthrax slid down the edge of the ring, Tego prepared for the worse as the Arcane charged at him, until there was a loud clank. Tego looked and say from his wing stub a shield of darkness was before him, completely stopping the attack and surprised everyone watching. Tego took the opportunity of attacking back, charging shield forward to slam against Anthrax. It was soon enough after Tego landed few hits Anthrax stopped the sparing seeing what he needed and giving Tego the Calix faction But before being dismissed, Anthrax requested to have an auxiliary test of how strong this shield was. Tego agreed and it held strong against his normal blade, but it gave way to the attacks after a few more hits, shattering ti pieces that dissipated away. 'Crusade' The Crusades were in their high time when Tego ascended and the showing of his Element really made any warriors he had made friends with antagonize him and sent him to be an outcast. He was very alone and isolated for many decades but his heart continued to yern for protecting people and that's what he set out to do. Putting himself as the target protecting people with Suicide marks or Darkness element in them, taking the abuse with his shield and body, building a shell around his heart and mind to not to feel his pain and lived as the hanged man to be centered for the attacks. This, as expected, cause the crusaders put him as a main target as his ability to withstand attacks and give hope would go against everything they stood for; however, every attempt only showed how defensive Tego was. every attack defended and his fame as Shield of Polaris grew by the passing time. Gaining begrudging respect and who he became. Though living like this left his own mental maturity lacking 'Present' 'Personality' Tego as a person is always kind and giving to everyone around him and always willing to trust someone if they are nice back. but underneath is a different story. He always lived as a protester to life, and never as a truly himself to people around him. He lived as a phisod his entire life and after getting in touch with how he really feels, he has his own quiet suffering as he never cared for himself, and only knew the only way in life to feel happy was to please everyone else. He rarely shows this side to anyone, and only a very select few that managed to gain his realt trust glimpsed at the darkness and void tego had build himself into. he always stares into that darkness, always thinking about it before he distract himself. all we have now is hope the best he doesnt forget people truly like him for himself and he never defects to the darkmatter 'Zibos' Tego's home planet is his main focus is in wishes, but he does take other bounties and wishes to not always be back at home. The place is haunted by his past, literally, of the ghosts Tego had directly or indirectly taken out and most of them want to continue their fun messing with the humans there. Tego also has a son that was finally "born" in the way mana dragons were there. he was a feral eastern dragon whom poped out of a red wood tree 'Hobbies' Tego enjoys gardening and the craft of art to keep his mind along. In life he had mastery over plants and that extended to plant care. you may always be able to find him in the greenhouse tending to his many yards and yards of land that houses all kinds of plants in rotation as he grows them for art supplies or materials for crafts. 'Ace' After serving for so long Tego was giving to the rank of an Ace for helping warriors new and old and for his reliable endurance as a shield to Polaris. Despite everything he had done he is loyal to protect everyone he can above himself. Trivia *Tego cant hold his liquor, but he gets... aggressively hungry. so it's a bad idea *Tego was the first custom warrior to be designed by Scott Fraser *He was among the first characters that started off the RP server *He has eaten 5 thousand pillows and counting *Favorite food is: yes Category:Characters